iThought I got rid of you?
by seddie.is.epic.73
Summary: When old enemies return, can the iCarly trio, and more importantly, Seddie withstand the storm?


Hello people of FanFiction!

I have returned :D So here is a story that came to me last night, and it will be a multi-chapter fic…. NOT with chapters as long as iDiscover Life though ;)

Let me know what you guys think please, it really means a lot to me :D

Anonymous reviews have been enabled for this chapter, please use responsibly! I will leave them active as long as they are appropriate, because I have seen some pretty unnecessary reviews on other stories :( Anyways, HAVE FUN!

A HUGE Thank You goes out to my awesome sauce beta ((Clashing*Colours*Chasing*Rainbows)) Excuse the stars, fanfiction has something against pennames :( If you haven't already, CHECK OUT HER STUFF! (Especially her newest story: 10 Things iHate About You)!

~.epic.73

**SPOV**

I sighed contentedly as I stared at my boyfriend (of 3 months), who, at this particular moment, was far to engrossed in his nub-ish computer programming to pay reality even a spec of attention.

I heard Carly coming down the stairs, but I just couldn't tear my eyes from Freddie! I sometimes have to pinch myself, just to make sure he really is all _mine_. Momma _knows_ she's a good catch, but to catch Fred-dumb over there, that put a huge feather in Momma's cap. Freddie had really developed nicely over the years, and when you paired that up with being a part of the iCarly crew, you get one very popular Fred-nub.

"Freddie," Carly whined for the umpteenth time today, "can you pleeeaasseee re-edit 'The adventures of George & Peeta' now?" Ugh. She's STILL sore about that? That was like a week ago for crying out loud! Carly was mad that she had the least screen time in the play, but it was really her own fault… she was too busy sucking face with… some guy to help us shoot it! I can never really keep track of the boys that Carly goes through in a week, let along multiple weeks!

Freddie didn't even bat an eyelash at her though, as he continued to work on whatever geeky thing it is he was doing. That didn't sit too well with Carly though.

"FREEEDDDDIIIIEEEE!" Carly screamed in his ear.

Nothing. Zero, na-da, zilch, zippo! That is the kind of reaction she managed to get from him. I couldn't help but giggle at how well Freddie ignored her while he was working!

Sadly for me, Carly mistook my admiration for Freddie, as amusement towards her misfortune. "Well?" She huffed. "Like you can do any better! When he's like this, **nothing** can get through to him!"

With that, she plopped herself down on the couch, and glared daggers at the nub. With one final huff of resignation, Carly turned to face me. "Will you _please_ do something about him? He's totally ignoring me." Here comes the pout, and there it is! Little does she know that Freddie has a pout a million times stronger than hers, so it didn't really faze me.

Carly, realizing that her pout was getting her nowhere, decided to change tactics. "Oh, I get it, don't worry about it Sam. I get it." I eyed her warily, as I waited to see how she was going to try and bait me into helping her with her little plan. "What is it that you've decided to get Shay?" I asked, regretting it the moment the words left my lips.

Carly smiled victoriously, before saying "It's not something to be ashamed of Sam! No one can break him out of his 'nerd' trances, so why should you be able to?"

As angry as I was, I couldn't help but smile. I had taught the girl well, and now here she was, turning Momma's own moves against her! I left out an annoyed huff, and turned to a grinning Carly. "Watch it Shay…" I warned her, but to no avail. Carly just continued to grin at me like that freaky cat from Alice in Wonderland.

With a sigh of both resignation, and determination I jumped up from my seat on the couch, throwing a quick "We'll just see about that Shay!" over my shoulder. I sauntered over to Freddie, who was still in his technological zone.

I shot a quick smirk towards Carly, before straddling Freddie, effectively blocking his view of the computer screen. He seemed to know what he was doing though, because my actions didn't even faze him.

Momma doesn't give up that easily though, so I did the only reasonable thing to do in this kind of situation. I kissed him. Long and hard too! At first, he didn't really respond, though I noticed his fingers did stop flying over the keyboard, and the mouse stood still.

Suddenly I found myself pressed firmly against the island, as Freddie steadied himself in his bar stool. I could feel Freddie awakening from his trance, and the fact that _**I**_ was the cause of it had pride surging through my veins.

As we continued with our not-so-mini-make out session, I couldn't help but think of how _soft_ the nub's lips were! I mean, here we were, his lips viciously attacking, and massaging mine, and yet it feels like he's kissing me with velvet cupcakes!

Things started to really heat up when Freddie, feeling quite courageous I would assume, ran his tongue across my bottom lip. Ohhhhh! Momma _likey!_

I heard myself _moan_ against his lips, as I granted him access, and felt him mapping out every inch of my mouth, with his own. Before he could make too much progress though, I tore myself from him, though I remained seated in his lap.

I felt Freddie stiffen, and I suddenly felt a wave of guilt come crashing over me. He thought _he_ did something wrong! I rested my forehead against his, and in what I hoped was a seductive whisper, muttered "Let's save this for later, so we don't permanently destroy whatever's left of Carly's innocence."

Freddie blushed furiously, and I could tell that he had forgotten Carly was even in the room, yet another point for Momma, Shay! Freddie never forgot about me, even when you were 'kissing' him, but you never did get a response out of him like I do.

Woah! Where did that come from? I'm not jealous of Carly, though at times I can get a little insecure about the relationship our fans had decided to name 'Seddie'. Regardless of how I felt about Carly and Freddie, I knew that Freddie loved me, and I loved him. That should be all that matters.

Freddie swiveled us around in the bar stool, to see a horrified Carly wearing a how-do-I-erase-the-last-five-minutes-from-my-brain? look on her face. I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks, and looked at Freddie, and sure enough his face had turned beet red too.

"O-ok Sam," Carly started, "Clearly, you are much more qualified than I am in the Freddie department," she seemed to be a little disturbed by this, but I guess it would be hard for her to have her back-up plan taken away. I know it sounds really bad when I think of it that way, and it really makes my blood boil whenever I think about it! Freddie was Carly's second choice, but he is my _only_ choice. No one could ever replace Freddie, he holds all the keys to my heart, and the scariest part? I didn't even give them all to him! I trust him with them though, because Freddie would never purposely hurt me.

"Never," Carly continued, "EVER eat Freddie's face in front of me again! I mean, don't get me wrong, I think you two are the most adorable couple in the world, but seriously? A few kisses here and there are more than fine, but can you at least tone down the furniture defiling while I'm around? I may never be able to eat breakfast there again" Carly shuddered violently at this point, as she scolded us waving her finger around like she was Miss. Brigg's assistant (who is constantly waving her finger in my face! I swear, if it weren't for Fred-dumb I would have bitten her finger thirteen times already!).

"And as for you mister!" Carly continued, as her daily rant stretched on, "Don't you be trying to swallow Sam's tongue in my living room! That is what _your_ homes are for!"

As usual, we hung our heads, while secretly grinning at each other. We made our way over to the couch, hand in hand, while Carly went to get some of her "special lemonade"…. I don't know what the girl puts in there, but last week she drank some, right before kissing her ex-boyfriend… and, well… hence the _ex_. Freddie and I learned a long time ago that if Carly asked about her lemonade, 'NOOOOOOOO!' as you run for the door, is an appropriate response.

I shot a glance over at Freddie, and almost _giggled_ at the look in his eyes! I didn't get to think too much after that, because I felt Freddie's lips crash into mine. My hands found his shoulders, and worked their way up, so they ended up fisted in his hair. The boy sure does have some healthy hair! I felt Freddie's hands moving to the small of my back, rubbing slow, delicate circles that were eliciting the most _embarrassing_ sounds from one Sam Puckett.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard the door to the Shay's apartment swing open, and I heard someone walk into the apartment. Aside from that, well I was far too preoccupied to care what was going on. That is, until I heard that one sound I never, ever, wanted to hear.

An ear-piercing shriek ripped through the apartment, and Freddie reluctantly released his hold on me, and I untangled myself from his hair. I shifted around in Freddie's lap (how I got there is beyond me, but I'm not complaining either!) to see a horrified Mrs. Benson staring down at us.

"Mom!" Freddie whined, "What are you doing here?" Crazy looked a little offended by this, and instead of answering Freddie, she opened her purse and pulled out a huge book, entitled: "Aggressive Parenting 101: What to do when you child does ANYTHING! Travel Sized Edition." Oh CHIZ…. I didn't want to see what the regular book looked like… though Crazy probably doesn't have it, it might hurt her precious Freddie-Bear.

Crazy had started flipping through the book at an alarming rate, muttering different titles to herself. "What to do when your child barricades their door and refuse to allow you to spray them", "What to do when your child buy's a bus ticket to a foreign country without you", and "What to do when your child run's away from home"... and the list goes on!

Seriously, sometimes I wonder about my boyfriend's (yes, yes, as girly as that sounds I do love calling him _my_ boyfriend) relationship with his mother, because seriously! How can someone as amazing as Fred-nub come from someone like Crazy? I guess the tree was just planted on a hill, and when the apple fell it rolled down said hill, into a lake and washed ashore on Sam island, on the other side of the world.

Finally Crazy stopped flipping, and whipped out a can of… GIRLFRIEND-BE-GONE SPRAY? What the chiz? Who even invents something like that? Oh no, here we go!

I held my breath as Crazy sprayed us with who-knows-what, and I felt Freddie coughing beneath me. Ugh. Crazy is just too much sometimes! I felt Freddie pick me up bridal style, and I slung my arms around his neck as he moved us from the couch onto the comfy (and _great_ for snuggling) armchair.

Freddie then proceeded to argue with Crazy about the importance of breathable air, and eventually he got rid of her by telling her that the two of us would contract mono if she continued to spray us with government** un**-regulated sprays.

Crazy was smart to back off though, because mono is better known as kissing sickness… contracted through kissing, and considering the fact that neither Fred-nub nor I had mono already… well let's just say that Momma would certainly have enjoy herself!

I snuggled myself back down into Freddie, and glowered at him all at the same time. "Look at what you've done to me Benson!" I growled at him through clenched teeth, "You've turned me into a priss!" Freddie chuckled before leaning down and capturing my lips with his own. I sighed into the kiss, and decided that no matter what happened, I didn't really mind turning into a priss, at least, not if it meant Freddie and I had more moments like this one.

Suddenly there was a sharp knock on the Shay's door, and Freddie reluctantly pulled away from me, but that didn't stop me from continuing to sit in his lap.

Carly looked at us from the kitchen, then at the door, then back at us. Sighing, she walked over to us, then the additional two steps to the front door. Opening it quickly, she froze when she saw who was standing in the hallway.

Freddie and I craned out necks to see who was in the hallway of Bushwell Plaza, but it was no use. Carly was effectively hiding them from view with the door.

That didn't matter for much longer though, because Carly seemed to come to her senses a minute later, and managed to choke out one strangled word,

"Missy?"

Well my dears? How was it? You know where that lovely little blue button is, so click it please ;)


End file.
